MAGNETIC
by Zilia K
Summary: Y entonces volvimos a quedar solos, uno frente al otro, intercambiamos miradas sin darnos cuenta y cuando caímos en ello ya era demasiado tarde. One-short. ZELINK


Y aquí estoy de nuevo con esta nueva loca y pervertida historia XD!, pero esto no nació de mi, bueno en parte si XD!, pero en realidad la idea se origino escuchando una canción de Vocaloid, su nombre **Magnet**. Esta en muchas versiones XD pero a fin de cuentas todas relatan más o menos lo mismo :P, y será la misma idea que trataré de plasmar en este corto fic.

Les recomiendo leer este fic escuchando esa canción, no les molestara en la lectura XD porque como esta en otro idioma evidentemente no se entiende nada XD jajajajaja, pero quizás le de más sentimiento al fic la música :P, al menos yo lo escribí mientras la escuchaba.

**Advertencia: Este fic puede contener escenas que podrían ser subidas de tono para muchos de los lectores, pero no hay LEMON, no lo agregue porque XD me dio flojera jajajaja XP**

Sin más los dejo con el fic…

**.-.-.-. MAGNETIC .-.-.-.**

.

El sol comenzaba a caer y una fuerte ola irrumpió el silencio de aquel atardecer, estábamos solos en medio de esa inmensa playa, aquella suave y tibia arena que en ese momento empezaba a perder su agradable calor.

La suave brisa marina que agitaba tu falda con gracia me mantenía pendiente de tus movimientos, tu grácil figura jugueteaba con el agua en el borde de la playa, y tu larga cabellera se agitaba con el viento danzando suavemente. A lo lejos se mantenían nuestros corceles ajenos a aquello que temía, ajenos a aquello que deseaba.

Me sonreíste con un aire coqueto, con una mirada encantadoramente hipnotizante. ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Por qué seguías jugando este peligroso juego? Sabías que te deseaba, conocías mis sentimientos y yo los tuyos, pero aun así te mantenías apartada, observándome en la distancia, manteniendo aquella torturadora lejanía entre nuestros cuerpos.

Te acercaste lentamente, y yo como estúpido veía como tu ligero vestido se adhería a tu piel.

– Mira Link… una mariposa –agregaste sonriente siguiendo con tu mirada a ese pequeño insecto.

Yo seguía el movimiento de tus brazos y te ví permitir que aquella pequeña mariposa se posara sobre tu mano, aquel suave y envidiable contacto del que yo no era dueño. Pero aún así sonreí, ante mis ojos seguías siendo hermosa, y tu alma vibraba viva e intensamente al igual que las pequeñas alas de esa mariposa.

Me levanté del sitio en el que había permanecido y me acerqué hasta alcanzarte.

– Es muy bonita –comenté sonriendote amablemente, como el caballero que debía ser, como el escolta que era.

La mariposa agitó sus alas rápidamente en cuanto llegue hasta ti, seguramente había sentido aquella flama que en esos momentos ardía al borde de mi corazón, el mismo que palpitaba con fuerza. Nuestra pequeña acompañante voló caóticamente a nuestro alrrededor y luego se elevó con rapidez.

Y entonces volvimos a quedar solos, uno frente al otro, intercambiamos miradas sin darnos cuenta y cuando caímos en ello ya era demasiado tarde.

Te acercaste elevandote un poco al ponerte de puntillas, cruzando tus brazos en mi cuello me obligaste a acordar nuestra distancia y pronto nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente. ¿Por qué lo hacias? ¿Por qué insistías en desafiar nuestro destino?

– Quiero abrazarte… quiero que me digas que esto no es un error –me susurraste aún manteniendo esa tentadora distancia entre nuestras bocas.

Mis manos se habían posado sobre tu estrecha cintura y comenzaban a recorrer lo sagrado de tu cuerpo, tu fina figura se estremecio y yo suspiré ahogado por un deseo que no podía contener.

– Quiero que me beses…

Obedecí, no podría cuestionar tus palabras, eras una princesa y yo un simple lacayo.

Sin advertirlo lentamente comenzaba a extenderse el poder de una ardiente pasión.

Te guíe hasta el piso, y tu cuerpo se hundió ligeramente en la arena. Estaba sobre tu figura, pero anhelaba tener más. Me mirabas confundida, esperando a que yo actuara, a que yo iniciara lo que sabiamos no podriamos detener.

Sería el culpable, tu verdugo, tu amante…

Mi respiración agitada rozó tu tersa piel, mis labios buscaban ansiosos aquel contacto, aquel dulce nectar de los tuyos, atrapaste mis manos entre las tuyas y entrelanzando nuestros dedos sonreíste.

– Quiero que me digas que esto no es un error –volviste a repetir observandome intensamente– incluso si esto no es permitido.

Te sonreí, en ese momento no me sentía con el valor como para mentirte de esa forma, este sentimiento nos condenaria a ambos, a ti por ser una princesa y a mi por ser más que tu caballero. No debiamos estar juntos, no podiamos amarnos, no podiamos tocarnos… y aún así estamos aquí besandonos apasionadamente, enterrando este deseo que nos ahogaba.

Cada instante que pasaba me era más difícil contenerme, no podía soportarlo más, si esta sería nuestra condena te seguiría hasta el fin, por una eternidad.

Las llamas de esa prohibida pasión saltan con más fuerza, su ímpetu amenazaba con quemarnos, pero no prestamos atención... ese extraño sentimiento que me embargaba se había vuelto un anhelo insoportable.

Liberé mis manos y recorrí con ellas tu prohibido ser, estoy envuelto en tus brazos y perdido en tu agitada respiración.

Después de esta noche nada será igual, no podremos mirarnos como antes, muestras miradas evidenciaran aquel pecado que fuimos a cometer… pero no me importa, nada de eso me importa.

La noche se tumbo sobre nosotros y las estrellas iluminaron vagamente el reflejo de nuestros cuerpos denudos en medio de la arena, rodeados por el mar. Tus brillantes y claros ojos se sumergen en los mios y pronto nuestras almas se ven atrapadas por una sed de amor, por sentir la eternidad.

La oscuridad guardaría este secreto, pero no opacaría tu voz, el dulce canto de tus gemidos, en ese momento nuestros cuerpos eran presos de la pasión.

* * *

Por la orilla del mar nuestros caballos galopan, sus cascos chapotean con las olas y me traen a la realidad. A lo lejos puedo ver una tenue luz, el alba era acompañada de la ansiedad, la angustia de no saber que pasaría, me sentía impaciente, me sentía inquieto.

Pero incluso ahora que todo es diferente no me siento culpable y no lo haré.

Puedo escuchar tus suaves sollozos, estabas recostada sobre mi pecho cubierta por una fina tela, sabía por que llorabas, comprendía perfectamente tu dolor, porque también lo compartía.

– Todo estará bien –susurré sintiendo que mi voz se quebraba. ¿Por qué seguía mintiendo?

Incluso si después de hoy no volvemos a vernos, se que nos encontraremos de nuevo, porque siempre he estado contigo y seguiré aquí.

Seremos juzgados, era algo que ambos sabiamos.

Nada estaría bien, esto no era correcto pero estaba unido a ti como si fuera un imán.

Y con la fuerza de ese poder magnetico me mantendría a tu lado, sin importar que.

**.FIN.**

Y ese es el fin XD, si lo se… como todos mis fics cortos es del terror jajajaja XD, bueno sólo quería plasmar el sentimiento de una pasión prohibida :P, un concepto... no el acto en si :P, por eso es todo tan ligero... el final queda abierto, quien sabe que paso después de eso 9.9 XD!

Espero que a pesar de todo sea de su agrado :'( , puedes dejar en reviews cualquier queja, alegato, improperio o lo que quieran XD.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
